


More than a Myth

by BlackOrchid1995



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: About Time, Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Artist Persephone, Athena is not wise, Awesome Aphrodite, BAMF Artemis, BAMF Hades, BAMF Persephone, Bamf Ares, F/M, Gentlemen Hades, Good bro Apollo, Kidnapping but its okay, Modern Era, Persephone is a smol bean, Powerful!Persephone, Protective Aries, Protective Artemis, Running Away, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Zeus actually loves his wife, Zeus and Hera slow burn, hades has tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1995/pseuds/BlackOrchid1995
Summary: The myths of the greek gods were straight to the point, but what if there was more to the story than we thought.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon, Aries/Aphrodite, Hades/Persephone, Hera/Zeus, Past Athena/Hades
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Leaving

"Parents love their children unconditionally ".

Those words rang in Persephone's head. Ares was her best friend and had been for centuries despite her mother's protest. You can't really tell Ares no.

Earlier today:

"What do you mean Ares?" She asked.

"I mean that it doesn't matter what you do your mom should love you. You shouldn't have to be scared that she is going to hurt you Sephy." He clarified.

"Ares you don't unde-" I began only for him to stop me.

"Sometimes my dad is a hot-headed jerk, he messed up in the past said things he didn't mean. But he has always told me that no matter what happens between us no matter how mad I make him or if I do things my way and not his, he is always going to love me cause he is my Dad." He said.

Ares and Zeus couldn't be more different but one thing everyone knew that regardless of their constant arguing Zeus loved his son and from previous mistakes never missed a chance to tell him he was proud of him and he loved him then continue arguing. That's what had Persephone thinking now. Last week Persephone went against her mother's very organized way of making spring. She made the flowers bloom big and strong in different colors. She combined different flower breeds making hybrids it was truthfully beautiful. Her mother didn't think so.

Flashback:

_Persephone marveled at her work and smiled._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Her mother yelled._

_Startled by her mother's outburst she fell over and into the fountain splashing water on her mother making it even worse. Her hair now wet began to change back to its original curly state; mother shrieked in a rage without another word she grabbed hold of Persephone's thick hair and began to drag her by her hair into the temple. That temple had been there for centuries and her mother used it for her punishment. Sometimes she was there for days without food or water._

_"WAIT MOTHER PLEASE I AM SORRY I won't DO IT AGIAN I'LL FIX IT. I 'LL CHANGE THE FLOWERS BACK. I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WATER IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. PLEASE MOTHER NO NOT THE TEMPLE PLEASE. PLEASE. I AM SORRY!" Persephone shrieked in terror. Her mother had some pretty bad punishments._

_"Since you want to disobey me and throw water on me how about an ice bath. "_

_Demeter placed her in a tank of ice and left. Persephone stayed there for days and the ice didn't melt. Four days later her mother came back she removed the ice and proceeded to use a whip to slash her back open. Because of how cold she was it felt like fire with each hit._

_"Next time you won't disobey will you?" She asked voice syrupy sweet._

_"No mother I won't" she answered. That was the right answer it seemed. Her mother smiled._

_"Good now I can love you again". She said. That was just two days ago._

Maybe Ares was right. She shook her head no, he was right. She couldn't stay here scared to make a move, to breathe, to be herself it was time for a change and she was going to be an official goddess her next birthday and she needed to decide for herself what she would be. She took a breathe and reached for the phone, She put it back then reached again then took her hand back. She shook her head and finally, Persephone reached over and grabbed her phone. There was one person she could call right now and that was Aries.

"Hello" he answered on the first ring

"Come get me I am not staying here anymore you were right." She told him. She had started crying this was the hardest thing she had ever done and she was scared. What if her mom caught her or Aries said no. But she had to try she just had to. She couldn't keep doing this. Every time she was herself being punished for it and then making excuses for her mom. This had to stop she had to make choices for herself she had to do what is best for her now.

"Met me by the greenhouse in thirty minutes," he told her. Her body flooded with relief she let out the breath she didn't know she was even holding.

"Okay," she sobbed.

Persephone grabbed some clothes leaving most behind as they were mother-approved. She grabbed her notebooks and sketchbooks. During those thirty minutes, all Persephone could think about was the fact her mother only seemed to love her when she did as she said and sometimes not even then. How sometimes if even when she did things write her mother found a reason to hurt her. She said she deserved it for what she did to the mortals all those centuries ago when she was Kore. She still called her Kore sometimes but that wasn't her name not anymore. And that was the problem her mother wanted her to be someone she could no longer be. Finally, it hit her she didn't deserve any of it her mother was wrong. She raced down to the greenhouse scared that if she even turned back her mother's angry form would be there to drag her back.

Aries arrived on his motorcycle just as she reached it " Come on Petals let's get you out of here". Just as her mother came storming out.

She looked back just once her mother stood there screaming at her. She was terrified her mother had never looked so angry and then the woman collapsed to the ground and cried loud gut wrenching sobs. She couldn't find it in herself to regret leaving. She would look back later and be more than happy she made the choice.


	2. Demeter vs Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter goes looking for Persephone and goes head to head with Artemis. Artmise knows what Demeter is up to is determined to help Persephone live for herself.

It had been a week since Aries took her away. Her mother came after her right away she hid out at Aries younger sister's house. Artemis had no problem tucking her into a closet and lying to her mother when she came over to ask if she had seen her. Her mother had sounded so hurt so broken at first asking about her all but begging Artemis to help her, but the moon goddess saw through her as she had for centuries.

"Please Artemis I can't find Ko... I mean anywhere". She cried. She had been looking for her since she rode off with Aries a week ago. Looking at her you would believe her to truly be hurt over her child. Tears streamed down her face, her hair was a mess she looked a complete and utter mess. Anyone who didn't know the truth would have believed her; Persephone almost certainly did she even tried to go downstairs to apologize until Apollo grabbed her arm shaking his head. Persephone had tugged trying to get to her mother she even began to cry herself. She even begged to say how to hurt her mom was and that she was wrong to leave. But Apollo held her back.

"Don't Sephy it's a trick" he whispered He pulled her down to the floor and let her cry. It hurt him to see such a sweet girl like her crying, but if he let her go she would go back to her mom and be abused again. He couldn't let it happen not again. She didn't deserve that. 

"But I think I really hurt her I mean listen to her" she whimpered. Trying to explain that maybe she had gone too far.

Apollo just shook his head." Just keep listening you know how she can be Sephy". The sun god said he had seen her do this to her to make her do as she was told. A moment later her mother broke. 

"Demeter you and I both know you don't really care about that girl. You are manipulative and controlling. I wouldn't tell you where she was even if I did know". Artemis replied calmly. Demeter seemed to shake with rage her concern melted into fury and madness.

"TELL ME WERE SHE IS!" She demanded. She now looked wild and unhinged nothing like the concerned mother she had been acting like just seconds before. It was terrifying and Persephone tucked herself further into Apollo. He held her tighter equally shocked at how quick she had changed. It was like two people in one body.

"And if I don't?" Artemis questioned still calm as ever as she eyed the crazy goddess before her.

That made the other goddess angry. She lunged towards her with the intent of hitting her, but Artemis was much faster and quickly caught Demeter in a headlock.

"Listen and listen well I will protect her from you as will many others. It was only a matter of time she left and you know it in fact hasn't she tried to be for?" The archer quested"She has and you dragged her back well not this time because this time she has us to help her and to even go and steal her from you. If I see you near hear I will put an arrow through your eye. Now get out of my house" she then tossed Demeter away. Demeter screeched like a wild animal and stomped out.

Apollo and Persephone came down soon after. Persephone looked tired from all of the cryings she had done but she didn't look like she wanted to go after her mother, she just looked so tired and broken. Artemis called Aries to come to get her it seemed that right now Persephone needed people who weren't afraid of her mother and her little dryad friends weren't going to cut it. It was time to call in the big guns.


	3. Being Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks and it's time for Persephone to find out the things she likes and doesn't like and to get some clothes. Enters Aphrodite who is truly a sweet heart who thinks Persephone should have anything she wants after centuries of being told no.

It has been four weeks since she left her mom's place she had been staying with Aries since then. She had not really done much besides sit around watching tv and read Aries' war books. But at that time she had actually learned a lot about herself. First off she hated being so neat and perfectly in order; the order was nice but not to the point of you have no fun in life. She really liked to have fun, she liked being silly and playing pranks on Aries. Then she looked in a mirror, her mother always said that her curly hair was not beautiful that is was ugly so she made her keep it straight. One day after washing her hair she decided not to straighten her hair she looked at all of her wild curls and even curly her hair came all the way down past her shoulders were as when straight it went past her hips.

Persephone liked her hair like this to her it was beautiful. Persephone really liked herself she even found she liked how she was built her mother always said she was fat but she wasn't Aries said she was called thick with two c's. She had a nice butt and her chest wasn't too big but it sure wasn't small. She had a nice hourglass figure. Now she needed clothes. So when Aries told her that Aphrodite was taking her shopping she was surprised but pleasantly so.

"Wow I thought Aries was kidding you actually left your mom's place". Aphrodite said upon seeing her for the first time in weeks.

" Yeah I know right" she responded blushing and looking at the floor.

"You don't want to go back do you?" Aphrodite asked

"No every day I find out more about what I do and don't like and not just what my mother said I like and don't like." Persephone said smiling up at the goddess of beauty. She was happy to share the fact that she had discovered things about herself and it was no longer what mother said.

Aphrodite smiled she had met Persephone many times before, and she always seemed so empty she was like the seashells the mortals would collect pretty but there was nothing inside. Now there was something there something more than a shell even if it was still very small. This Persephone was lively and happy. "Good you look happy and it's only been a few weeks. Now let's learn more about you and get you some clothes that you like."

"But I don't have any money". Persephone said slightly panicked. ' oh no I have been living off of Aries I can never pay him back. I am so stupid. What if he sends me back? No, he wouldn't do that he's my friend ' 

Aphrodite seeing her starting to panic quickly told her it was a gift from her and not to worry. Persephone calmed down some but it was obvious that the lack of money was something that was bothering her even later. 

While shopping Persephone had started off with dresses that she probably would have worn with her mother but slowly drifted to jeans some with holes some without, high-waisted, dark wash, light wash, skinny jeans, and boot cut. Then she found shorts she was in heaven. Then came tops when she tried on a crop top she looked in the mirror and thought of all the times she had wanted one and her mother telling her it wasn't proper she grinned like a maniac grabbed some of the high waisted shorts with holes and asked Aphrodite if she could wear it out of the store. Aphrodite returned her manic grin nodding... Then they found hot topic Aphrodite nearly passed out at the excited look Persephone gave that store and others like it.

During that trip Aphrodite learned that Persephone had more than one style sometimes she was all flower princess, or what was called an e girl( she was mostly an e girl) and then she was something all her own with shorts and crop tops painted and lace-up ballet flats superhero shirts and office jackets and high heels. She had more of the flowery grunge sort of style, but she also liked to dress up and feel sexy. Then the girl found the tattoo shops and got her nose pierced one on each side and a septum she had already done her ears it was the one thing her mother never got mad about. She also set up an appointment to get a tattoo. The girl was truly being herself and not who she was told to be.

As Persephone and Aphrodite were getting lunch Persephone ran into someone. The someone was a tall man with pitch-black hair and chiseled features but not in a server way he had a bored look about his face making his lips look pouty he looked somewhat Asian but still very much greek. 

"Oh I am sorry sir" Persephone apologized 

The man looked down he looked at her taking in her dark chocolate skin a great contrast to his own pale skin. Her wild tumbling curls framed her face. A face that had high cheekbones full lips and big hazel eyes. The girl was all curves and she looked startled. She was beautiful. 

"It's fine I wasn't looking" The man responded. Aphrodite had come seeing Persephone bump the man to make sure she was okay. The man looked up " Hello Aphrodite "

"Hello Hades. This is Persephone Demeter's daughter " she gave him a look and he understood he and Demeter had never gotten along and he had heard about her running around screaming over her daughter. " You remember her right" the mortal's story of them was cute but the difference is that poor Persphones had gotten lost and wandered into the underworld. She had only been a child and was still called Kore. There had been no romance Hades had simply been kind and took her back home. But Aphrodite wasn't the goddess of love for nothing she could already see this becoming more.

"Yes you have grown up quite a bit. Are you having fun" He said shaking her hand that right she was called Persephone Aries had trained her.

" I am. I'm shopping with Aphrodite," she said smiling.

" Be careful Aphrodite should have a medal for her shopping skills" Hades laughed. Persephone laughed too. "Well I must go it was nice seeing you two of you."

"Goodbye" both females said. 

After that they went to get the phone Persephone had ordered before she left her mother's and to get shoes before heading back. When they got back Aries had returned from visiting his mother and helped the two with their bags. Persephone was shocked to find not only the clothes she had picked but also the other clothes she had liked but had put back trying to be respectful of Aphrodite's money.

" Look Petals I have a lot of money and wanted you to go a little crazy seeing the things that you liked, but afraid of making me angry was sweet and all; but I told you anything you want you to get. I have seen your mother take you shopping making you wear something that made you feel uncomfortable in and forcing you to straighten that pretty hair of yours so when I saw you free of those curl and getting excited about crop tops and short dresses I decided that you would get all of it". Aphrodite told her.

" But how do I pay you back?" Persephone asked.

" You don't" Aries answered " You repay all of us by being happy and living. And if really feel like you have too then some of your art would be easily exchanged as payment".

Persephone had found she really like to paint and draw and without her mother's strict art guidelines it had quickly flourished into something amazing. It was then she noticed the bare walls and easels and art supplies. She hugged her two friends well they were more than that they were her new family. And she was never letting them go she would fight tooth and nail before she let her mother ruin this. That night she laid in bed thinking of Hades. She remembered the first time she met him the mortals had thought she was his wife. Her mother had been furious and poor Hades not knowing who she was and startled by Demeter had picked her up and ran; everything was explained later but the mortals had made up a story of Hades kidnapping her and making her his wife. They said that she was responsible for the seasons changing saying that her mother was throwing a fit cause she had to stay with Hades for half the year. It sounds like something her mother would do sadly. She laughed about it now but at the time it had been quite scary, but Hades had been kind trying to protect her, and she had a crush on him for years after that. She couldn't help but laugh about it now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next entering Aunt Hectate. What happens when Persephone goes to a party and Hestia finds out about Persephone leaving. Whose side is Hestia on and no one messes with Hectate's sweet little flower.


	4. What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 months and Persephone is going to the birthday party Zeus is throwing for Hera. Her mother is there also and wants Persephone to come home. Hestia is there also and doesn't understand why Persephone refuses to come home and try's to make her. Hectate doesnt like this at all. And what about Hades

"Come on Petals it's my mom's birthday and you should be the one to give her the painting you made her." Aries whines. Aries is all dressed up for his mother's party he actually has on dress paint a white button-down and suit jacket. He even brushed his unruly blood-red hair showing off his golden eyes. He's giving Persephone the puppy dog pout.

"Aww come on don't give me the pout that's not fair," Persephone said covering her eyes.

"Fine I won't. Okay, Aphrodite." He called out the door "Your turn"

Aphrodite came into the room. She, as usual, looked stunning she had her gorgeous blonde hair pinned to one side in waves she wore a simple red cocktail dress that hugged her perfect figure and finished the look with killer stilettos and diamonds. She took one look at Persephone who was in track shorts and a hoodie and snorted she walked over to the closet and pulled out a mid-thigh two-piece cream colores dress with wrap around trap golden heel sandals gave her one look.

"Fine I'll get dressed" Persephone huffed grabbing the outfit and heading to the bathroom. 

"How did you do that?" Aries asked

"I am just that good now come on Hephaestus is downstairs " she said walking out. Aphrodite and Hephaestus had divorced a few centuries back because yes Aphrodite loved him but she wasn't in love with him he was her best friend as well as Aries' and he had agreed come to keep Persephone from feeling like a third wheel and for safety. Regardless of being in a wheelchair, the man could still kick ass.

Thirty minutes later found the four at the home of Zeus and Hera. Over time Zeus realized that he was hurting Hera; he knew she was angry but he thought it was because she was kinda vain. It turned out that Hera had truly loved Zeus. He had thought she had married him for status. When Zeus realized that she truly did love him he decided to actually try to be better. It worked he fell in love with his wife and now would find little ways to show her that he loved her and had no intentions of cheating ever again. Hence the smaller more cozy two-story house instead of the mansion the still had but no longer stayed in. Yes still looked, but to him, none could compare and he like telling her that yes the lady was pretty but nothing compared to his wife.  


At the party Demeter saw Persephone and if anyone had seen her they would have mistaken her for Kronos with how much hate that woman had in her eyes. She even at one point told Persephone to go upstairs and wait till the party was over so as not to embarrass her. She even tried to force her upstairs that is until Hephaestus came with Artemis and Apollo and chased her off. Things should have been fine after that but Hestia didn't like seeing her friend chased off.

" Persephone how dare you disrespect your mother and come here dressed like that. I told Demeter not to worry that you would come when you felt like it but seeing this. You come here right now I am taking you home " She said reaching for Persephone. 

Hestia was stopped by none other than Hades

" You and Demeter are so pushy apparently you didn't know that she is an adult she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to and there is nothing wrong with her clothes she looks beautiful."

" Hade is right Hestia leave my little flower alone" They turned to see Hectate the goddess of magic stood to look at Hestia with annoyance and disdain. Hestia huffed and stomped off. 

"Aunt Hectate I have missed you so much," Persephone said as she hugged her 

" I have missed you as well. I was so glad to hear you had left your mother's house you look so much more comfortable " she said. Hectate was fully aware of the fact that Persephone had a lot of untapped power and that her temper was quite deadly the man reason why her name was no longer Kore. Not even Demeter could deny that if Persephone had wanted to she could easily have killed her but the girl was too kind and loving for that. She had seen that anger building when Hades stepped in it was still there even as he had tried to get Hestia to leave. Hestia only knew what Demeter told her but even then she was a piece of work.

The party went well after that for the spring goddess she even managed to talk to Zeus and Hera. Hera had loved the painting she was given and was over the moon when Zeus suggested putting it in their room. By the end of the night Hera had asked her to come with her to look at designs for a house asking her to put some of her art in some of the rooms. Persephone eagerly agreed. Then she found Hades she thanked him for stepping in with Hestia. The two then spent a whole hour talking to each other. He then asked her out on a date, with a quick exchange of numbers Hades told her he would call to set up their date. 

That night she dreamt of the tall dark ruler of the underworld not knowing that the said god was dreaming of her. Hades dreamt of having her all to himself she was perfect and that hour with her after telling off Hesta and Hectate left he want to taste her to see if she tasted as good as she looked. He quickly asked her out on a date and was very glad she said yes and even gave him her number whiles asking for his. Hades was falling in love with Persephone.


	5. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get the history of Hades and we get to see how he feels about Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't posted anything classes started back I have been busy. The next chapter will be about Zeus and Hera. Iam still debating on there relationship.

Hades the god of the underworld. Hades was tall well over 6 feet maybe 6'6. Hades was the eldest of his brothers and regardless of the fact that Zeus was supposed to be in charge he really was the one in charge. He had been the first to be devoured by their father Kronos he still remembered how hurt he had been. For the first few years of his life he a loving mother who taught everything, he even had a loving father or so he thought. 

The day Kronos came to devour him his mother had awakened him and told him to run; being a child he thought his father was playing until he knocked his mother to the ground. Hades had never been more terrified than that day he had run for hours hiding in little corners and underneath rocks. It took two weeks and in that time he had warned his younger brother who had hidden in the oceans. Hades had run into the underworld then Kronos caught him. He had begged his father promising to be a good boy. His mother hot on his father's heels tried to save him she had hit and kicked and screamed, but it didn't matter his father swallowed him whole.

He spent years alone before Poseidon joined him. Then came a young girl called Hera she had not really been there sister. They had tried to get out they had nearly succeeded many times and even escaped by making their father sneeze. Some times they could their mother still fighting. Then one day a large rock joined them they knew then it was only a matter of time before they were free. 

It took several years but one day they found themselves been thrown up poor Hera had never been so repulsed. The four of them joined by the other gods that were still hiding fought to bet Kronos it had been Rhea their mother that truly beat him her rage for the mistreatment of her children. She trapped him in the underworld. Then came the rolls they had Hades choose the underworld he would make sure that his siblings never suffered again. 

Now centuries have passed many wars have also the underworld thrived within it. Hades had become one of the most feared Olympian but he still had friends. He had tried to find a wife like his brothers but no dice. The worst was Athena he wasn't even sure why he tried. The woman had cursed one of her followers because a man had attacked and raped her. Hades punished the man in his death but poor Medusa Athena had cursed her to be a monster like it was her fault. Poseidon was furious he was not yet married had told Medusa that he would marry her regardless because he loved her. Athenas jealously over it was ridiculous. 

But now there was this girl she was the daughter of Demeter. She had dark skin and thick gorgeous wild curls. Her large hazel eyes set into an oval face with full lips. He had met her before and due to a misunderstanding Demeter thought he kidnapped her and the mortals thought she was his wife. He had seen her around but never spoke to her again after that. Then years later she had run into him in the coffee shop she was with Aphrodite buying clothes. Clothes that showed off her lovely curves. She had been embarrassed that day but heavens she was beautiful. Then the next week at Heras's birthday in this tight skirt and those heels that made her legs look a mile long and that top well she's a full-figured girl. Her mother had come along with Hestia yelling at her. His mother raised a gentleman he intervened and sometimes being feared comes in handy; after a quick talk with Hectate they talked and danced. Hades had never felt like this before. He was longing for the next time he got to see her or even just hear her voice. They exchanged numbers and he drove her home. She had agreed to go on a date with him and every time he thought about it he smiled. He just hoped Athena didn't find out she had recked a few relationships for him in the past. Always insisting that he still loved her. He had never loved her they dated for two days that's it. 

Once home he heard his mother calling him. He told her about Persephone. Rhea hardly ever heard her eldest talk about a woman like this. Hades was in love. Little did he know that the Spring goddess loved him too she just didn't know much about how that kind of love should be. Hades would just have to teach her.


	6. Zeus and Hera's love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapter goes more into the unstable marriage of Zeus and Hera. How maybe they should tell the other how they feel they might actually get some where

Zeus:

Zeus would be the first to tell you he can be a self-centered jerk. He has come a long way from the legends have said about him. Growing up Zeus knew that his father was going to eat him he dreaded that day. His mother had a plan one day she sent Zeus to the nymphs and said 

"Do not come back till you are an adult" She then made a rock look like him and fed it to his father. 

Zeus grew up with the nymphs growing stronger and sadly spoiled. The nymphs gave in to his every demand. EVERY DEMAND. Finally he reached adulthood he knew that he would need his sibling's help ( he may be spoiled but he had no death wish along with promising his mother to free them). He tricked Kronos by telling him he never swallowed his children; Kronos immediately coughed them up to prove him wrong only realizing too late what he had done. Their mother then trapped him in the underworld. 

Now Zeus being the entitled brat he was set his eyes on Hera. Oh she was beautiful long golden blonde hair, pouty pink lips, soft skin, a small petite frame, and oh her eyes the most brilliant shade of lavender. Zeus had to have her. She had not actually liked Zeus... She had refused him repeatedly until finally giving in and marrying him. At first Zeus was satisfied and then he decided that he could have whoever he wanted, and so he became unfaithful to his beautiful wife. He and Hera had children together, but when Hera saw his unfaithfulness and his children from others she became angry not jealous. Zeus had simply thought she was jealous and thought nothing of it. The worst had been Hercules and Perseus those two sons were legendary for the things they did. Hercules was still the worst because Zeus had the audacity to claim love for his mother. Not once did Zeus consider how his wife felt. Until one day when she told her she wished she didn't love him. She loved him. This was not what he expected. 

Hera: 

Hera had not actually been Rhea and Kronos' child she had been Rhea unable to see an Innocent child alone and helpless. Rhea had thought that because she was not actually hers and Kronos' child he would leave her alone. She had been wrong. Poor little Hera had been terrified and she had begged and even said she wouldn't call them mother and father. Kronos only shook his head

" I can not allow you to surpass me I don't know what you will do." He said

" Please Papa Please. Don't kill me I will leave I won't be your daughter anymore I will become a nymph anything please doesn't kill me. I would never betray you" She had begged

" I won't kill you dear girl." He said in a soft voice. Both Hera and Rhea relaxed Hera turned to her mother and that was a mistake. Kronos snatched her up in one large hand. The young girl screamed in cried. " I love you too much to kill so I will eat you instead, but don't worry you won't be alone"

He raised her up ; Rhea slammed into him trying to save her and she almost did she had managed to get the poor girl from her husband's grip and she ran . She hid with Hera for a month until Kronos grew tired of the game he ripped apart the forest they hid in the beat Rhea to the ground took Hera and swallowed the screaming young girl. 

Hera had cried for a long time her brothers Poseidon and Hades comforted her. When Zeus freed them she couldn't help but see an arrogant, spoiled, self-entitled brat. She had been right of course but that is beyond the point. Zeus had worked hard to get her to marry him. At first she thought he truly loved her. Then she realized all he wanted to be a trophy and the benefit of marriage. He disrespected her over and over again, but when he was with her he treated her better than the other women always saying things like.

" Yeah she was okay but Hera she is amazing "

Zeus would often say sweet things about her when she thought she wasn't there. She didn't understand why if he thought like that why to cheat on her. Then came Hercules; in truth she had no problem with him but the fact that Zeus claimed to love Thetis his mother and he reminded her of his mother she just ugh. She did apologize to him for being so cruel. Zeus would chain her up during her great rages telling her that her jealousy was childish and ridiculous. He didn't understand. Finally after millennia of it Hera simply broke down. 

" You don't get it Zeus!" she yelled

"Get what that you are vain and envious!" He snapped

"No I am not jealous I am hurt. You chased me. You wanted me. Then I accepted because I thought you truly cared about me I really did. Then I figured that I did something so I tried harder, but it has occurred to me that even with you saying all of those things about me making it seem like you loved me you don't love me. And it hurts worst because I for some damn reason love you!" She cried tears streaming down her checks hair a mess. This was a side of Hera he had never seen she was always so put together even in her rages, but now seeing her like this he was confused.

Zeus looked at her "You love me?" He whispered. Zeus was no ugly man he was tall muscular with a chiseled face, dark hair, red hair, and golden eyes. She loved him so much couldn't he see that "I thought you hated me"

" I did but -" Zeus cut her off kissing her .

" I am sorry I thought this whole time you didn't love me that you were with me cause you didn't believe in divorce I am sorry I should have told you I loved you"

She looked at him" You w-with them ."

" I was trying to move on I thought it was what you wanted and when you would get mad. I would think it was cause you didn't want your title and status taken. I am so stupid" he said

" Yes you are but so am I. I should have told you how I felt instead of throwing a tantrum." she said laughing. 

Maybe they could work they just needed to talk to each other.


	7. Out on her own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone goes out on her own to have lunch with Hera. She runs into Hermes and she is non too impressed with his flirting neither is Apollo

Persephone was doing something she had never done before... she was leaving the house on her own. She had a meeting with Hera to talk about the paintings she wanted from her. She had never been out on her own. Why? Might you ask? It actually had little to do with her mothers controlling ways it was more because of the fact that she got lost a lot when she was little and was kinda a shrinking violet. But today Aries had to handle something about an idiot trying to start a war. Aphrodite was helping her son Eros with a young man leaving an abusive relationship and Artemis was out on a hunting trip. Apollo was working too but he promised to meet her at Zeus and Hera's place so they could have lunch. 

Apollo was a major flirt, but he also knew how to take no for an answer. According to Artemis, he didn't always know that he had once fallen for a nymph said nymph didn't like Apollo. He perused her any way she became afraid of Apollo and to save her( and also and Persephone's opinion punish her as said nymph had originally flirted back and never told Apollo no) she was turned into a tree. Apollo had many lovers after that, but he watched for signs from them to see if they were interested or not and when they said no he backed off. Apollo had flirted with her but, quickly realized she wasn't interested they became friends and he often joined her and Aries when they hung out. He had actually threatened her mother by telling her he would set fire to her crops with intense sun Ray's if she ever hurt Persephone ever again. 

Persephone had to take a cab to Hera's house. She was met at the door by Aries's younger sister Hebe. Hebe was only a few centuries old she looked more like Zeus but had Hera's long blonde hair. 

"Hi Persephone mama is in the kitchen," she told her. She had met Hebe a few times when she would go over to Aries house.

" Thanks Hebe" Persephone called out

She had been friends with Aries for centuries but, had never actually met his parents until that party. Hera was dressed in a linen jumpsuit with a belt around the middle. Persephone instantly felt underdressed in her floral shorts, tank top, and tom shoes.

" Hello Hera" she called 

" Persephone oh it is so good to see you," she said as she turned around she smiled and walked over and hugged her. 

She led her to the kitchen table and they sat down

" I know I said I wanted painting for the interior of another house and I do but I was wondering could you make a custom painting for Zeus. It is a picture of our second wedding I wanted it done as a painting for our anniversary in 2 months." She said 

" No problem all I need is the picture " Persephone chirped 

" Could also add something to it ?" She asked

Persephone nodded and Hera slid a piece of paper over. It said Thank you my Darling for giving our love a second chance I love you. They talked a while longer and then Zeus and Apollo came home Hera had run upstairs to replace the album she took the copy picture out of. Zeus walked up to Persephone. 

" Um hello," he said Apollo rolled his eyes. Zeus kept looking for Hera." I was wondering if I could request a painting from you " he handed her a copy of the same picture and asked if she could make it and add to it My dearest love you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen thank you for loving me. 

"Of course" she said making a plan.

Hera came back down just in time for Hermes to speed through with a package. 

" Here you are Zeus. Hephaestus sent you the hairpins you requested for Heras's birthday sorry they are late there was a hold." He said handing over the box

" oh Zeus new clips thank you, " Hera said opening the box to find beautiful hairpins and clips studded with gems to hold back her blonde hair. Zeus smiled happily to see his wife happy. While this was happening Hermes who had been eyeing Persephone leaned over to her. 

" Oh baby arent you beautiful how about I take you to cloud nine" he punctuated this with a pat on her butt. Before Persephone could respond Apollo grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out the door. 

" look you jerk touch my sister again and I will roast you besides from what I can tell you she likes the dark and mysterious not f- boys." He snarled gripping Hermes' shirt and lifting him from the ground. The sun god glowed with the heat of the sun further emphasizing his threat to roast him.

" Woah man she is not even your sister and she is hotter than hell. I mean and that ass of hers you can't tell me you don't want to hit that?" Hermes asked wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips. 

Apollo was not amused and neither was Persephone who had followed them out along with Zeus and Hera. Now very few had ever seen Persephone angry as she rarely ever got angry but know she was angry. Persephone's normally soft hazel eyes filled with red and her sclera turned black it even looked like black was leaking from her eyes. 

" EXCUSE ME!" she screeched " YOU LISTEN HERE YOU POMPOUS DISGUSTING JERK I DON'T KNOW WHO MADE TOU BELIEVE YOU WERE SOME CATCH OR THAT I SHOULD BE SO GLAD THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE THINK I HAVE A NICE ASS. BUT GUESS WHAT YOU PUNK I WOULD RATHER GO BACK TO MY MOTHER THAN TO BE WITH A DISRESPECTFUL PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU.!" And if that had not been enough the whole time the trees and other plants came to life pulling Hermes from Apollo and holding him in the air. " NOW LEAVE" she tree tossed Hermes through the air over the gate and down the road.

Persephone calmed down everything went back to its place as if nothing had happened. " Let's go eat lunch," she said as if she had not just broken Hermes. Zeus, Hera, and Apollo were stunned it was like she had no clue how deadly she could potentially be. None the less they followed her not mentioning her switch from anger to calm or the fact it was obvious she had not put much effort into what she had just done.

One thing was for sure they now realized why Demeter did what she did they didn't like it or agree with it but they had seen it done before. A parent fearing g the child's power and in an attempt to keep them controlled beat and abused them. It was the same each time the child later realizing their power and destroying the parent. It may be what actually happened to Persephone's father no one actually knew who he was and some had even assumed it was Zeus. One thing was for certain Demeter better not anger her ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written Apollo as more of big brother similar to Aries. He is kind of a lady's man and kinda of full of himself, but he cares about his friends and family and no one hurts his friends and family. He and Art6arr still Zeus' kids from one of his many affairs they hold a high respect for Hera and love her like and aunt.


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Hermes. Apollo, Hera, and Zeus stop and ask Persephone about her temper and something like that had happened before. Persephone's answer wasn't exactly what they thought it would be.

Persephone was aware of how the others were looking at her how they looked worried. 

"Okay just ask me?" She finally said

Zeus laughed. This girl he thought as shy as she knew how to get to the point she knew what she had done was very different from her usual behavior.

" How many times have you done that?" Hera asked sending a look at her husband. Zeus cleared his throat to cover his laugh at Hera's side-eye. 

Persephone always tried to hold her temper. Her mother never really let her show any other emotion, but contentment. That was hard since she was a very expressive person in the first place. But she remembered the few times she had lost her temper with her mother. She couldn't stop her Persephone was much stronger than her mother she always had been, but in her rage, she could easily snap her mother in half. It was actually her anger that had led her to meet Aries. He had taught her to control her temper and the other emotions she had.

" Not as much as you would think," Persephone said " When I was little my temper was practically nonexistent very little set me off and nothing close to what you saw. It wasn't until I was getting older and developing my own sense of self. At that time it was uncontrollable and very destructive. That is actually how I met Aries. He said my anger was causing a lot of destruction in the mortal world and he helped me control it. My mother never really let me express my own emotions and show how I felt which is actually what led to the temper tantrums now that I look back on it. You actually might have heard of me but with a different name."

Apollo and Hera had no clue what name she possibly could have gone under many of them had name changes over the centuries like Hera being called Juno or Zeus Jupiter. It was Zeus that realized what she was saying.

" Kore" he said. He remembered her. How could he forget the sweet little nymph that had a god-like temper know he knew why. Demeter had originally called her a nymph keeping her hidden from everyone else it had been her temper that caused others the look at her. She had caused rock slides, droughts, forest fires, and so much more she even caused a war or two. 

" Well that explains your name Persephone the bringer of destruction, " Zeus said.

Persephone looked down and gave a soft laugh. "You're the one who gave me the name. You probably don't remember I did hit you pretty hard with that tree." She said thinking back on the day she threw a tree hitting Zeus it was that day she realized she needed control. Her mother used that to make her think she deserved the treatment she gave her.

" No no I remember I also remember you being quite upset about it as well. Zeus said

" I thought I had hurt you. I never realized that I could hurt people so when I hurt you I realized that I must have really hurt the mortals. I had caused a lot of death at that time and even some wars. Mother said I was a monster who belonged in Taurus. She said I deserved every beating. " Persephone had begun to cry.

" Hey know Petals you know that's not true right; you saw your mistake you learned to control and make up for it with the change of seasons you create you made the harvest more plentiful than ever before. " Apollo said trying to remind her she didn't deserve to be so mistreated. 

Hera walked over to her and hugged her. " Apollo is right you were a child who was angry and hurt and you did not deserve that and you still don't. I am so glad Aries got you to leave. How else would I get to know such a wonderful young woman? "

Zeus looked angry. " I gave you that name not as a punishment but as an honor".

"I know now and thank you for my name" Zeus smiled at her nodding his head.

After a while they got back to lunch and soon it was time for Persephone and Apollo to go. Apollo drove Persephone back to Aphrodite's house she was having a girls night with her, Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena as well as a few others. She was coming early to help set up. 

" Hey try not to kill Athena she can be as the mortals like to call it a real Karen". Apollo warned her

" Don't worry I won't make any promises tho, but I will try not to and try to keep Artemis from doing the same." She said laughing 

Apollo smiled " Later Petals " before driving off. Hopefully, he won't have to come back for her or his sister. Hopefully


	9. Slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena isnt very wise and is really full of her self meeting Persephone may knock her down a bit

It had been hours since Apollo dropped her off at Aphrodite's house.she had initially thought Apollo was had been joking about Athena; it turns out he wasn't. The momen6she arrived she had made things about her and had offended almost everyone in some way. She had not known Hera long, but seeing her so mad had been a little unsettling. The cause of the queen of Olympus' rage Athena saying that she felt Zeus should name her queen as she was the most superior and beautiful. She even said she knew how to put Zeus in his place and that a man would never cheat on her. Considering the level of said relationship between Zeus and Hera this wasn't a good idea. Hera ended up leaving the party saying something along the lines of:

" She assumes she has never been cheated on pfft Hades dumped her and no one likes her. You have to have a boyfriend first and not one you forced to date you for two days" as she left.

Athena was embarrassed and wisely said nothing else about Hera or Zeus. Persephone had done a good job of stay near Amphitrite the wife of Poseidon who was very nice and her old friends Nyx and Iris.

" She does this every time," Iris said rolling her kaleidoscope eyes

" Aphrodite doesn't even invite her she just shows up until she either bored irritating us and goes home or until someone threatens to tell Zeus," Nyx said

It was kinda odd that Nyx and Iris were best friends considering how different they were or the fact that Nyx is Apollo's girlfriend but that was how it was. Amphitrite gave a little giggle and at the two, but none the less agreed.

" So Persephone what do you think of the goddess of wisdom?" Amphitrite asked

Persephone's dark skin took on a dark red hue as she blushed about being put on the spot so suddenly. " I uh well I mean. I don't really know her so I can't really say, but she doesn't seem too pleasant in my opinion" she admitted.

Persephone was still not too accustomed to so many people and was somewhat uncomfortable with Athena.

From across the room Athena glared at Persephone. She had heard about the budding goddess of spring more she had noticed how Hades looked at her. He had never looked at her like that; she was Athena she was perfect she was smart, a good fighter, and beautiful. She had gorgeous lush sun golden hair, perfect body, perfect face the mortals paid millions to look like her. Then there was Persephone the girl was short and chubby with uncombed hair. Who did she think she was stealing Hades from her. Hades was still hers he just didn't know it yet. She was giving him time soon he would see. But first to handle this little chub-chub.

Aphrodite saw the wisdom goddess glare at her new friend and she wasn't happy. Persephone had changed a lot but she was still a little insecure and shy. She had been proud of her for coming even more so for not wearing sweatpants. Persephone was gorgeous (look Aphrodite is vain, yes but she understands know that there are different forms of beauty and that some have different views of beauty she was the definition of this with zero imperfections she saw others imperfections as their beauty tho) she wasn't very tall but she had what mortals called slim thick with a small waist and thick thighs. She had the chest to match, but not too much an oval-shaped face with killer cheekbones full lush lips, and big expressive hazel eyes. She wore her hair like a crown whether it was straight, curly, or in some protective style. She was starting to love being herself. So Aphrodite wasn't happy when she saw the look in Athena's eyes that said she would ruin that.

" Athena don't leave Persy alone she hasn't done anything to you" she hissed fully ready to throw the goddess on her ass.

This made Artemis lookup. No one messed with her little flower baby sister. The huntress was ready for a smackdown.

" Ugh what Aphrodite. Don't tell me you feel bad for her" Athena scoffed

" No one feels bad for her, but you bothering her isn't okay Thea" Artemis warned.

By this point Persephone had caught on and was trying to think of a way to avoid a fight. Maybe she should call Aries. Nope, he would tell her to go for the throat. Maybe call Hectate she would help or she would hex Athena more than likely the former.

" Hey we know you hear what we are saying so be a 'big' girl and come over here" Athena called out.

Nyx and Iris both snarled at Athena. But Persephone went none the less

" Petals you don't have to deal with her" Amphitrite said softly she had seen the shy younger goddess hurt before and she didn't look forward to seeing it again she would call Posideon if Athena hurt her. He was always ready to fight the goddess even after he moved on from Medusa he still hated Athena for what she did.

" It's fine," she said then she turned around to the wisdom goddess " Yes Athena"

" Why are you here I know no one invited you," she asked

" A-a-actually Aphrodite invited me" Persephone stammered at first but gained her voice as she spoke. Aphrodite told her always be sure of yourself and if you're not fake it.

Athena rolled her eyes "Probably out of pity fatty"

" No I am pretty sure it was because she is my big sister and actually likes me," Persephone said she was trying to be nice but her mom called her fatty she didn't really like it when her mother did so she really didn't like it when someone who didn't know her did it.

" Okay, I will give you that. So why is it you think you can move in on my boyfriend." She asked irritated that the girl wasn't baking down.

Persephone was genuinely confused " I didn't know you had one with you being a virginity goddess and all. But who's your boyfriend "

Athena glared " Hades"

Persephone being her actual sarcastic smart ass self went" Didn't he dump you for being a crazy controlling psychopath that said you were his girlfriend when he didn't even like you in the first place, but he went along with to see how it went and dumped you after two days."

Artemis fell over howling with laughter. To make it worse Persephone smiled quite innocently. Athena seethed and reached over and slapped her. Persephone's brain shorted out for a second and she slapped back hard; she blinked looking at her hand

" Oops," she said blushing from head to toe

" No no that was perfectly good job Petals," Nyx said patting her back

Athena sat up glaring " You little brat. You pathetic worthless piece of trash. So you think cause you walk around with these people you're so much better than before your wrong they just feel bad for poor abused Kore. Just wait they will get tired of you and back to mommy you go and Hades will be mine and" Athena seethed. Persephone blinked her heart pounded in her chest and she snapped.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!! No one even likes you. All you are some plastic looking shrew who thinks she is great. You aren't Zeus's favorite Hades doesn't like you. And you will call me by the name Zeus gave me I am not Kore not anymore. I AM PERSEPHONE THE BRINGER OF DESTRUCTION AND YOU WILL DO WELL TO REMBER THAT!" Persephone exploded she was close to tears but she refused to let her see her cry. She spoke again calmer than she felt. " How about you leave since that's what everyone is waiting for you to do"

Athena was shocked but she did grab her stuff and left but she didn't go home.

* * *

Athena drove down to Hade's house and banged on his door.

A sleepy annoyed Hades answered " What do you want?" he growled

" You had better not be dating that chubby, ugly brat Persephone" she screamed

Hades blinked then smirked. " Why do you care," he asked

" You want me jealous right? So I will beg you to take me back. Right? "She asked

" No what I want is her and only her and you had better not make her angry or don't you know?" He asked

" Know what" Athena demanded

" Zeus renamed her because it wasn't Aries or Eres, or any other destruction god that caused all that destruction and death centuries ago it was Kore. Ares trained her and taught her to control her power. She could destroy you effortlessly, that's why her mother was so controlling because she was afraid of her. And if she doesn't kill you then over half of Olympus me and Zeus and if she ever meets Poseidon included because we like her more than you. Now GET OFF MY PROPERTY AND DONT COME BACK" Hades roared effectively scaring off the not so wise goddess of wisdom. He then went back to bed dreaming of the beautiful dark-skinned goddess she would be his willingly of course and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Back at the party, everyone had gone to sleep Hera and Hectate even joined back in. Persephone laid awake her thoughts on the dark sauve handsome Hades. He had texted her they had a date this weekend and she could hardly wait. Was it odd she liked the older god she didn't care really, but what got her is how she knew if he popped up right now and whisked her to the underworld she wouldn't mind not one bit and the mortals would be right about her being a wife? Funny how the one time she had met him centuries ago had influenced one heck of a legend maybe she would make it real. She drifted off thinking of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone comes for me I know their are different versions of the story of Medusa. But I am going off of an old book I read name long forgotten were Athena cursed Medusa out of jealousy. Here is my version  
> Medusa was loved by Poseidon but one of his followers attacked and raped her. Medusa scared attempted to flee to the ocean and called Poseidon. Athena was angry one of her priestess' dared to be loved by a god a god that mind you that thought Medusa prettier than her cursed Medusa and then trapped her in a temple were no man could enter. Poseidon does kill the man that raped her. But sadly with the curse Medusa forgot Poseidon ,but she remembers being loved.


	10. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone go on their first date. Demeter interference but soon the Hades takes Persephone to a place she has never been for a night of fun.

Hades had asked Persephone out on a date back at Heras's birthday party they had hung out before but know its time for the date.

" What should I wear. I have never been on a date so I wear something dressy or should I be casual?". Persephone muttered to herself she had been trying on outfits for most of the day trying to find something to wear on her date.

"I 'll take a shower and by then I should know what to wear," she thought to herself.

She showered, shaved, and washed her hair that took her two hours to accomplish she had to be ready by 7' 0 clock it was 5:30 she only had an hour and a half. She ran back to her room. ' Think like Aphrodite. Think like Aphrodite'. Aphrodite said that she should look good but not too overdone. She kept in mind it was springtime so it was warm, bit still chilly; then she had it. She dug through the clothes she had put on her bed and found it a floral romper; it was sleeveless with short it had a silky feel to it it was black with pink and white flowers on it with a lacy trim around the neck and bottom. It was cute, yes, but it wasn't enough what could she do. It was still chilly she reminded herself once again she could add a cardigan. Quickly she went to the closet she found a cream-colored, knit cardigan that had baggy look to and it hung down to her knees. It was coming together but she still needed something; her legs. Know Persephone didn't mind showing off her legs but she was wearing a daytime outfit as an evening look what could she add. Another dash to the closet she had grabbed sheer leggings, combat boots, and a fedora. She went to the vanity and did her make up not too much just a little blush, highlighter, mascara, eyeliner, and gloss. She braided her hair into Dutch braids added jewelry and a quick spritz of body spray.

" There that should do it and it's only .... 6:55!" she exclaimed as she looked at the clock. 'I have to go Hades will be here at any second' she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

" Woah Petals weres the fire" Ares called out watching his friend race down the stairs.

" Ares I have a date with Hades you know that and don't you go trying t be all overprotective when he gets here either," she said

" Who me? I would never." He said feigning innocence and trying to look innocent.

Aphrodite had just arrived and smacked her boyfriend in the head. " Stop it." she said she then looked over to Persephone." You look perfect. And I saw hades he should be just pulling up."

Not even a second after she said it the doorbell rang. " I'll get it," Persephone said running to the door. But it wasn't Hades it was her mother. Hades was coming up behind her looking very irritated and mumbling something.

"YOUNG LADY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ANSWERING THE DOOR IN LINGERIE!" she screamed. Persephone sighed and gave Hades a look that said 'I am sorry '

"It's called a romper and it's not lingerie and it's my outfit for my date with Hades," she explained.

" D-date." she stammered. Demeter's face did something funny she looked ill. " No. I won't allow it you are to be a maiden goddess no men. As if one would want you in the first place you look like some savage heathen with your hair like that and what is on your face. No, you go take that off right now "

" Mother I look fine and I am not taking this off please leave I want to go on my date now." Persephone said rolling her eyes" And I am not going to be a maiden goddess if I don't want to. "

Demeter went to slap her but was stopped by Hades. " Demeter enough she is an adult now and can decide what she wants and know that she is out and about if you try to force her to do anything we will all know and that could mean you losing your title as the goddess of the seasons is that what you want. Hades hissed down at the goddess. Demeter jerked away what Hades said was very much true it was one of the reasons she had kept Persephone hidden her next birthday would officially be a goddess and she wanted her to be a maiden, but now Persephone was making her own decisions. She would have to figure things out before then if she wanted her way.

" Fine, but you will regret this" Demeter hissed and stormed out the door. It was then she realized Athena was right she was seeing Hades. Well, that wouldn't do what if they got married then she wouldn't be a maiden and she would be a man's wife she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Once she was gone Persphone and Hades went on their date. Now Persphone could actually look at her date and oh boy. Hades, she had realized could be a trash bag and still be the sexiest man to ever exist. He was wearing simple dark wash jeans with a button-up black shirt with roses on it the top button undone and bottom tucked into his jeans. Over it he wore a leather jacket; his hair was swept over to the side he looked amazing. She hadn't realized she was staring until Hades said. " We match"

" Huh" she looked down and laughed " Yeah we do"

" You have been looking at me the whole time do you like what you see?" he asked as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She turned bright red. What should she say what should she say?

" I just wondered how far down your tattoos go." she blurted.' What !? Why did you say that you could have said anything and you say that' Hades blinked and then smiled well more of smirked

" Oh, beautiful you will get to see them soon not tonight sadly but soon, and when you do you won't forget it." He said. He was trying to kill her, wasn't he? It's not fair for someone to be this sexy and hot and do that to someone like her.

he laughed that deep baritone laugh that made her want to melt" Apparently you don't realize how sexy and hot you are because you, my darling are ravishing. "

Oh, snap she said that out loud she realized blushing from head to toe which prompted Hades to make a joke about how far down her blush went.

After Persephone got her heart back under control she realized Hades had taken her to the carnival in the human realm. They had played games rode on almost every single ride at Persephone's insistence as she had never ridden on them and Then Hades bought her food from almost every stall. He had enjoyed watching her eyes light up as she won the game she had won him a giant stuffed bear which prompted him to win her one in return along with the others he got her. Hades had enjoyed the feeling of her pressed against him in the rides she had screamed in terror and delight on each one. And then her face tasting the food he knew she was addicted to funnel cakes now. It was perfect watching her face when he said the word hotdog. The poor thing thought they were going to eat a puppy and then when she tried it she did a little dance.

It got colder as the night went on and even tho she had worn a cardigan Persephone was still cold and started to shake. She didn't want to go home yet so she tried using some of the bear's Hades got her for warmth until Hades took off his leather jacket and put on her and pulled her to him. Finally, after 3 hours they went home. Hades had called a car and placed all their prizes in the back seat. They laughed and talked about the carnival soon they were at Persephone's front door Hades took all her prizes in for her and then walked her to the door.

" Tonight was fun I would love to take you out again. " Hades told her.

Persephone grinned" I would love that too"

" Okay I will call you later," he told her

Feeling bold Persephone got her tiptoes motioned for Hades to lean down and kissed him. " Okay. Oh and I am keeping the jacket" she said she went to move back but Hades wrapped his arms around her kissed her and said:

" Then I get your hat" as he snatched the article of clothing

"It looks better on you anyway," she said smiling" Goodnight Hades. I really did have fun tonight and can't wait for next time.

" Good night Persephone." and then he left and Persephone went inside. she ran to the window to watch him drive away she waved as he passed and he waved back. Once he was gone Persephone turned to do a happy little dance and was promptly scared by Ares standing right there.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" She screamed at the top of her lungs. " Aries you idiot"

Ares just laughed his butt off saying " You should have seen your face you looked so scared. " he sobered after Persephone hitting him" I take it from the bears I saw Hades taking in here you had a good time. She nodded blushing.

" I have to call Aphrodite and Amphitrite. I kissed him Ares and then he kissed me and took my hat but I stole his jacket first oh wow I have to tell Aphrodite" she gushed out.

" Petals I know your happy and I am glad Hades made you happy, but beware of your mom and Athena okay. If things with Hades get more serious like marriage serious then knowing your mom she will try something. So if you don't want to be a maiden then avoid her cause I wouldn't put it past her to try something and if she does you tell me, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Zeus, Hectate, Hade's anyone. Your mom is crazy and so is Athena. Your happy with Hades and those two would do anything to stop it and you know it.

" I will Ares I promise I like my life now I don't want to go back to the way it was before," she said

" I know that we all do it's why we look out for you and encourage you. And I know that you can handle them I taught you but I also know your sometimes too kind and they will take advantage of that. I had actually had planned for Hades to kidnap you before you called me that day for me to come to get you and if it comes down to it I will put that plan into motion I swear it." he said

"I understand and thank you for looking out for me. Good night Ares," she said heading upstairs.

"Don't forget to tell all your friends about your first date with your boyfriend, "Ares called up to her

" He's not my boyfriend yet!" she yelled

" Keyword Petals. Yet" he laughed.

* * *

Ares had looked at Demeter that night and from what she had done to Persephone in the past he wouldn't put it past her to once again ruin her happiness just like the last time a boy showed interest in her poor Adonis he didn't deserve to die like that. Then Aphrodite told him about Athena he refused to let her end up like poor Medusa Athena had sent someone to rape that girl and cursed her as she attempted to flee to the ocean. She turned her into a monster trapped her in that temple and erased her memories of ever loving Posideon and being loved by him Posideon had been crushed when he couldn't find her and nearly killed Athena when he discovered what she did by then it was permanent and to make it worst Medusa thought Posideon was the one who attacked her. Athena and Demeter in his opinion shouldn't have their power and refused to let them hurt his little sisters Hebe included.

At least this time Persphone had help and people who cared about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Athena and Demeter are used to getting their way. Athena has it in her head that she is Zeus' favorite and she should be Queen of Olympus not Hera. Athena doesn't like Posideon because he never thought she was pretty so she did what she did to Medusa as a way of teaching him a lesson. Demeter is an over barring Karen who doesn't actually care about the happiness of her child. Ares will have not of it from either of them and if he has to he will have Hades take her away or even convince Persephone to show them the extent of her abilities.


	11. Mother doesnt always know best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades are taking things slow and enjoying their time together. That doesnt mean their problems have disappeared. Demeter has decided she doesnt care what Persephone wants or how she feels she will be dragging her home kicking and screaming.

It had been about four months since Persephone's first date with Hades and things had gone good since they had gone on several dates and were happy with their relationship.

Zeus and Hera had another party for their anniversary and the two were more than surprised to find out they had both asked Persephone for a painting and were very pleased when she had combined both their ideas to create a lovely picture of them on their second wedding smiling at each other. The picture had a beautiful little quote on the bottom about giving their love a second chance and thanking each other for loving the other.

Persephone had made plenty of friends and spent lots of time with them she now worked part-time in a craft store. She still lived with Ares and was still best friends with Aphrodite. But life was still life sometimes Ares irritated her and something she and Aphrodite argued. She and Hades even had an argument or two. But in the end, it was nothing they couldn't sit down and talk out. Last month Hades took her for her first tattoo she got a scrawling vine on her upper left shoulder the vine had flowers and buds on it.

Apollo had been very diligent during all of this. Ares had called his younger brother and told him about what happened on Hades and Persephone's first date. This had prompted him and Artemis to look out for their honorary baby sister. They had noticed Demeter had been stalking Persephone; she had even sent Hestia out to watch her on her dates with Hades. Know normally the two would just handle her themselves but they decided to tell Ares and Hades instead. This had angered both of them and they had planned to confront Demeter but none of them thought Demeter would try to actually drag Persephone back kicking and screaming until she did.

* * *

Persephone was at home waiting she had just got done getting ready. She and was going to lunch with Zeus, Hera, Amphitrite, Poseidon, and Hades; it was a family lunch apparently at Amphirite's insistence they got together every 2 months. She had missed the last one and Amphitrite felt it was time she met Poseidon. Her words had been ' You have met Zeus and you get along; know you have to meet my beach bum husband '. They had decided to carpool and meet Hades who had a meeting there. So She was waiting on Amphitrite and Poseidon to come to get her.

So when the doorbell rang she went to answer it. She didn't think it was her mother or she would have never answered the door.

" Well at least you are well dressed mostly that skirt should be longer and look at that rat nest of hair. " Demetersaid with a sneer on her face as she walked in criticizing her.

Persephone had put on a light yellow sundress. The dress was pastel yellow with lavender and yellow flowers( she is a spring goddess she likes flowers) it had spaghetti straps ( lucky for there was a bra built-in or she never would have worn it for one reason being she was full top and bottom) the back was low but not too much and the skirt hit just above her knees. She wore wedges and she had put the front part of her hair she had two little buns and the rest of her had was down she had done a twist out. Truthfully she looked very nice well dressed for the summer weather.

Persephone sighed she had argued with her several times in the last few months some at work and some while just out shopping. Thankfully she didn't have her number." Mom what are doing here? " she asked as looked to see if the chaperone she must have with her to visit Persephone. She had put out a restraining order after her mother had yanked her hair and attacked a coworker at work last month.

" You are coming home," she said her arms crossed looking angry

Persephone shook her head " I am at home now leave you can't be around me without a supervisor "she reminded her.

Demeter reached behind her to the vase that was on the table by the door and swung it at her. Persephone lifted up her arm to block the vase she cried out in shock. It was then that she saw Persephone's tattoo and she was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU MARK YOUR SKIN WITH THIS GRAPHITTI. I WILL REMOVE WHEN WE GET HOME" she reached to grab her but wasn't expecting Persephone to hit her which she did right in the face. Demeter screeched and lunged at her. Persephone used to momentum to throw her mother over her head, but her mother got up she grabbed the table ornaments and started throwing them at her then dashed to the kitchen. Persephone ran after her not wanting to wait and find out wait she got out. Sadly and unsurprisingly it was a knife specifically Ares' chef knife that was a foot long.

Persephone yelped and grabbed a soup pot lid to defend herself. Demeter swung and began to attack Persephone. Persephone was trying to keep it together nothing like this had happened in about 8 months and this was all of her nightmare come to life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amphitrite and Poseidon were pulling up to the house. Poseidon was excited to meet his elder brothers girlfriend especially since she and his beloved wife got along so well. Poseidon loved his lovely wife when he met her he had mistook her for seaweed cause of her green hair. She had been quite annoyed but the two became friends it took them centuries to realize why they acted like a married couple and then they simply got married.

They arrived at the home Persephone shared with Ares and noticed the door open.

" Po something is wrong Sephy is too jumpy of a person to just leave the door open." Amphitrite said.  
Poseidon nodded and jumped out the car and ran in his wife not too far behind, but far enough he could tell her to run. What he saw made his blood boil. Demeter had stabbed her daughter aiming at her new tattoo. Persephone was trying to remain in control of herself her eyes were turning red and that was making Demeter angry.

"OH, SO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME DO IT MONSTER. !YOU DONT DESERVE TO THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY I DO YOU BELONG TO ME!" truthfully she made no sense Poseidon grabbed Demeter and yanked her away. He held her by the neck.

" Are you okay ? " he asked Persephone. She nodded as his wife helped her stand up her shoulder was bleeding and she would have to change other than that she just looked angry.

"Come on Sephy let's clean you up" Amphitrite suggests she nods again and they disappear upstairs.

" You are leaving Demeter and don't come back" he said tossing her away she gasped and turned fully ready to stab him until something grabbed the knife and her tossing her out the door. It was vines he could only assume it was Persephone.

It took all of thirty minutes fix up her arm she then changed into a paisley sundress changed shoes and touched up her make up . They then went off to have lunch with the others. Who had been waiting on them? When they told them what happened Hades was furious and fretted over his girlfriend for about an hour. Hades stayed for two hour be he had to leave he kissed his girlfriend and said he would see her later that day. Poseidon looked at her she looked tired but the girl was strong she would be okay. The fact remained that what her mother said did in fact affect her. But it seems that Hades wasn't going to let her get away with it either. Demeter had no idea what she had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Persephone is moving in with Hades just not the way she thought she ever would shes not complaining tho. I mean it would have been nice if someone had told her instead just waking up in the underworld.


	12. Its only kidnapping if I dont like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades had been distant the last couple of days and Ares had been secretive. And then Persephone wakes up to a three headed dog licking her face . First of all Persephone doesn't have a dog let alone a three headed one.

It has been a week since her mother attacked her. When Aries found out it took Apollo, Zeus, and Poseidon to calm him down. He had refused to let Persephone go anywhere alone much to her annoyance. Persephone sadly was now fearful to answer the door every time someone came to the house she would go get Aries or Aphrodite who practically lived with them. Ares got rid of the chef knife he couldn't stand to look at the item that had hurt his sister.

Throughout all of this Hades had been kind of distant he hadn't come to see her as much this past week, but he had called her repeatedly. Persephone went to sleep with Aphrodite since Ares was out they had been watching movies when Persephone started feeling heavy and warm. She awoke to a large dog with three heads and glowing eyes licking her cheek and snuggling her.

" Rover? When did I get to Hades' place"? She wondered she had been to the underworld several times and was quite familiar with it the question was when did she get here. Then it hit her Hades and Ares both had said they would kidnap her if her mother didn't back off.

Persephone shook her head laughing and got up out of bed she looked down she was still wearing the oversized hoodie she fell a sleep in ( It was Hades she had a habit of stealing his jackets and he stole her hats in return). She walked out of the room and down the hall to Hade's room. She looked at the clock it was only 4 a.m. she climbed into the bed and giggled slightly when Rover jumped up also.

It was 9 a.m. when she woke up and Hades was on the phone.

" No Zeus you spoiled brat. I and Persephone are staying down here for a few days. " he paused listening to Zeus whine" You can walk your sparkling pristine self down her to see her. " another pause " Do not use my precious niece as leverage we both know Hebe has a sparkling pink and green bedroom down her just like she has a princess castle bed and Po's place"

It was then he turned around and saw his girlfriend awake and laughing and boy was he glad she couldn't her Zeus ask "When are you going to marry her and give me another niece or nephew Hera is going to get baby fever and then finally give in to the idea of having more kids".  
His brother whined.

" Really Zeus"? He asked his baby brother.

" What I want more kids and pregnant Hera is fun and she glows even more and then I get to brag about her more."

Hades couldn't help but laugh at his brother what he said was very silly, childish, and sweet at the same time. Hades laughed even harder when he heard Hera yelling at "Zeus to stop trying to get your brother to get married just so they will have kids" after that he hung up. He turned to look at Persephone only to see her laughing.

"Oh so you think that's funny," Hades said and with that, the tall sauve lord of the underworld attacked his girlfriend he tickled every inch he could reach. And became even more of a laugh when Persephone returned the favor. It would seem that everything was going to be fine; at least for now.


	13. The Goddess of wisdom is not that wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena goes to see Hades with the idea of seducing him since her ploys to get him alone when he was working weren't working. She just wasnt prepared to see Persephone. Let's just say Persephone is really getting tired of someone trying to jump her.

Living with Hades took some getting used to. It wasn't that she didn't like it quite the contrary she loved it, but she still had friends and work. She still had shopping trips with Aphrodite, and still trained with Ares. She had friends that she enjoyed seeing and hanging out with. At the moment they were out with Artemis and Apollo, Eros had yet to join them as he was running late.

"So how is it living with Mr.Gloom and Doom?" Artemis asked. She didn't like Hades much but then again Artemis didn't like a lot of people so no one was really surprised.

"I like it. It is nice there isn't a lot of people which I like but I have the freedom to leave when I want to. I can garden and sometimes me and Hades garden together l. The best part is I can run around in his hoodies as much as I want cause now I can go in his closet when I want to." She said smiling like a loon.

"So" Apollo began" when are you two getting married ." Persephone blushed madly

She would be lying if she said she didn't think about it. If she married Hades she would be the queen of the underworld.

"Well, at least she has the name for it. Persephone: Bringer of Death and Queen of the Underworld; Wife of Hades" Artemis said smiling.

Persephone blushed harder. " I won't lie and say I haven't thought about it," she said

"And," the twins said together.

"If he asked I would say yes. I love him. At first, I thought since he is my first boyfriend, but nope I really love him and I am glad to have been given the chance to be loved by him."

She didn't see someone walk up behind her. "Ahhh Auntie me and mom are supposed to be the romantic ones" Eros Aphrodite and Aries's son said.  
"You are late." She said. After being joined by Eros she had a great day. She never saw Hades watching grinning.

She got home before Hades and decided to shower and wash her hair since it was wash day ( if you know you know). She didn't hear Athena who had used the spare key from the flower pot to get in. Athena went into Hade's bedroom. Hearing the shower on she assumed it was Hades with that in mind she sat on the bed she wore a lovely metallic copper wrap dress and her hair down. She waited and waited for Hades to come out. She heard the hairdryer and it took about an hour. Athena rolled her eyes and tapped her stiletto shoe impatiently.

Persephone finally finished drying her hair she was going to straighten it like she had worn it for the last couple of weeks but decided to simply diffuse it and wear it natural she grabbed some of Hades' sweat pants and a crop top and exited the bathroom only to see Athena. She sighed here we go again she thought.

" What are you doing here" she hissed at Persephone.

" I live here" she answered. Athena looked furious. " I don't know why you are getting mad he is my boyfriend, not yours"

At that Athena jumped up " Get your stuff and leave you slut!"

Persephone looked at her walking by her grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Hades.' Athena is here. Can I smack her'

Hades instead of answering the text called. " Give her the phone" she handed Athena the phone and watched as her face went from smug to surprised to angry. Well, that can't be good Persephone thought.

Athena didn't bother hanging up the phone " I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled and lunged. 

* * *

Hades came home to screaming being heard from the inside he quickly ran in and then fell over laughing. His brilliant girlfriend had the goddess of war and wisdom in a full Nelson telling her to surrender. It took another fifteen minutes several slaps to the face and being dragged by her hair before Athena finally left.

When Persephone turned around all she could see was one of Hade's hands gripping the counter the rest of him was on the ground crying from how hard he was laughing. When he finally stopped he whipped his eyes and said " Marry me and never leave me I love you" he held out a ring made from dark metal the gem was a red diamond cut into the shape of a pomegranate seed.

It wasn't how he planned it but seeing her defined herself and win he couldn't wait anymore he wanted her to be his queen. He wanted her to be the one and only Queen of the underworld and he couldn't deny how her name simply worked so well with the title.

Persephone walked over to him kissed him and took the offered ring. Then as if talking about the weather " For the Goddes of Wisdom she is not too wise. And Hera gets to tell her" she smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Hades smiled back " we get it on camera and Ares gets to tell you, mother, after we get married"

"Deal "


	14. Mommy's little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter wasnt always so controlling of Persephone intact at one point she encouraged her to be strong and independent. To be kind but not to be walked all over. But fear can make people crazy and it seems that's exactly what it did to Demeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not to make sympathy for Demeter but more of a reason for why it was so hard for Persephone to leave her mom. If her mom wasn't always the way she is than maybe Persephone stayed in hopes that she would return.

Persephone was having a day with Hera and Hebe. She watched as they played together and as she watched she felt envy it had been a long time since she had been so happy with her own mother. As she sat there she thought of a time she could barely remember it was a time where she had a mom and a dad.

Little did she know that Demeter was thinking the same thing and she stood in the shadows watching her daughter live her life and then it hit her when did she become like this. Hadn't she always wanted Persephone to be like how she is now: strong , happy, and independent. How did she come to be like this? She tried to think and then it hit her it wasnt one thing that had done it but one person she had forgotten his name but not what he did.

Demeter was a beautiful woman with dark skin that looked like it had been touched by the same golden wheat she cared for. Her hair was long and straight and usually pulled back away from her face. She smiled at her husband he had been one of the servants that helped her with the crops. He was had tightly coiled hair she loved to play with. He had a sharp jaw line and tall strong frame. In her arms was her little baby; a beautiful baby girl she named Kore. Kore had her fathers curls and had dark skin like the both of them she could just tell she was going to be a stunning little goddess when she got older. But she needed to be strong .

That was how it began a proud and excited mother loving her only child. But as Kore grew her husband changed. He began to show more and more just how cruel he could be. It started as little things like commenting on her dresses and her hair. He preferred it straight and hated it when it waved or when she wore it down. So she kept it straight and pulled up. He claimed he liked seeing her face; it seemed like good reasoning at the time. Then it got to the point were if Demeter took a step out of like he would beat her, Hera had once noticed a large bruise on her face one day when she came to visit. Demeter had said it was fine. Then he turned on sweet little Kore. He had never voiced how much he had wanted a son and how much he disliked his daughter. Kore had been quiet for the most part her mother telling her how to behave in order to avoid her father's ire but one day Demeter had enough. They had fought and when Kore saw her father hurting her mother her beloved mother she lost control of growing powers..... She had destroyed him. Demeter had been scared her sweet little one had done this no her baby was too sweet and loving to have done this.

It was that thought that had made Demeter feel justified in her abuse of Kore. Then the day she snapped and attacked the mortals made her feel like Kore deserved everything she did to her and then Ares took her away and got her back under control. He would come by a lot and teach her and then Zeus renamed her Persephone and it was like her hate grew she felt like she had lost Kore completely. Maybe if she beat her for stepping out of like and disappointing her she would be Kore again. She never realized she had all but killed Kore with her abuse.

* * *

Demeter snapped out of her memory and she really looked at Persephone. Her hair was in its gorgeous natural state held back by a headband she wore a band t-shirt and ripped jeans and Van's on her feet. She was smiling so freely she didn't look nervous or panicked or angry like she had the last few times she had seen her. This was how she was supposed to be what she had imagined her to be all those centuries ago. And because of her own fear and trauma she had nearly destroyed her. Demeter stood crying cause she now realized she was wrong. Persephone didn't need to be controlled and contained; she needed to loved and encouraged. With that Demeter left she had a lot of thinking to do and she needed help and the one goddess she could think of was Hectate. With that she walked away, but had she looked up she would have seen Persephone watching her and trying to catch her attention.

Maybe until she got herself together it would best she leave Persephone alone and let her be happy.


	15. Engagement parties and Mynthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Hades is marrying Persephone; Athena is furious. So what's the best way to break them up but then to bring up another woman. What better than Minthe she doesn't care if you're taken or not. This may be her dumbest idea ever and Minthe may learn not to snatch what doesn't belong to her.

It had been a month since Persephone accepted Hade's proposal and tonight was their engagement party. Persephone had laughed to herself in memory of when she told Aphrodite.

_" So I have something to show you" she had said to her friend. She had been grinning ever since Hades had run back to her asking her if she really wanted to marry him. He had really whooped with joy picked her up and spun her around before running off coming back with a pomegranate that held the real ring._

_" Does it explain why you have a smile brighter than Apollo's ego?" she asked_

_" Ye it does actually" she smiling._

_" Well Petals you gonna show us or you gonna keep grinning," Iris asked_

_She whipped out her hand showing a golden ring that looked like weaving golden vines on the top was ruby surrounded by diamonds making it resemble a flower._

" _By the way is I said yes," she said and Aphrodite squealed with excitement. There were congratulations and cries of 'Finally'._

* * *

She laughed at the memory and continued to get ready. 

" What is so funny?" Her fiance asked as he came to stand behind her.

"Nothing just remembering how loud Aphrodite squealed when she saw the ring". she replied

Hades grinned " At least they were excited the guys saw me and said 'So you finally asked her. It's about time you bag of bones' Zeus and Aries had beats going on how long it would take me to get enough courage to do so"

She laughed at him she had never really got just how much he loved until recently when everyone told her they had known he was going to propose for two months. but he kept getting nervous. Apparently, he was scared she would say no and had called Aphrodite and Hera like a thousand times. It also explained the string of dates he had been taking her on his nervous behavior. She stood up she wore a black satin dress with an A-line neckline spaghetti straps and fit and flare waist. The dress skirt had a single pleat which also served to make the long slit more modest. She only wore a pair of diamond earrings and her engagement ring. She kept her hair down full fro. Dark mauve lipstick, highlighter, and flawless eyeliner completed the look.

Hades smiled at her as she turned around and him a ' how do I look ' face. " Perfection" he purred. He himself went for an all-black suit the only color being a red tie. His black hair slicked back making his cheekbones stand out. He looked dark and mysterious. " Now how do I look," he said twirling around and striking a pose.

" Fantastic and all mine," Persephone said as she walked to him giving him a kiss. The two then left after making sure Rover had food and water.

* * *

The party was actually Posiedons idea. Something about making sure everyone knew his big brother was off the market. The couple received many good wishes and congratulations. But the most surprising was when her mother whom she hadn't seen since that day in the gardens walked up to them. Artemis had been prepared for a fight even Aphrodite was ready to attack. 

" You better make her happy," she said to Hades " I am sorry; I understand where I messed up and I am trying" SHe inclined her head and left. They all looked on stunned as the proud harvest goddess walked away. The party was going well until Persephone's head yanked backward as someone yanked her hair. She spun around ready to hit whoever had done it already having a good idea of who had done it.

Athena stood there seething. and then she saw the ring. That was the ring she saw Hades with two months ago; he gave it to her! " You get away from him he is mine" she snapped at the goddess of spring. 

Persephone stood at her full height which wasn't much compared to her, but she refused to allow this woman to ruin her party. She reared back and slapped her hard. The hit actually sent the other goddess to the ground. In the crowd of guests. Hermes was heard saying " Stay down that was level one you don't want the next one". everyone turned to look at him and he flinched when he saw Persephone.

" Get out of my ENGAGEMENT PARTY" the soon to be queen of the under world snapped. Her eyes had turned red and the vines began to rise. And for the first time since she met her, Athena was afraid of Persephone. She jumped up and ran out.

" Are we sure it was a good idea to make her the goddess wisdom?" Someone asked

" Battle wisdom that's it, " Zeus said. Once Athena was gone the party was fine but sadly Athena was still determined and she was calling in help.

* * *

Athena had never been so humiliated in her life and Hades how dare he stand by and let her disrespect her like that and in front of Zeus.

" Hello Minthe" 

" Hi, Athena what do I owe the pleasure of this call."

" Hades is getting married I want you to do what you do and break them up," Athena said still seething from the embarrassment she suffered.

" Who is she?" the nymph asked 

" Persephone Demeter's daughter. About a year ago she left her moms place changed up her style she had everyone feeling sorry for her chubby self. Now Hades is going to marry her I confronted her at their engagement party and that fat brat had the audacity to slap me and tell me to leave. Can you believe her?" She raged.

On the other line, Minthe rolled her eyes. She did this a lot whenever a man didn't give her the attention she wanted she would wreak their relationship and then not even date the man. She doesn't like men she just likes the attention; being admired and fawned over. Minthe didn't really care sex was sex and when Athena gave her a guy to chase she got what she wanted and 700 drachmas. And at least this way there was no more Medusas cause even she saw how cruel that was.

"Don't worry I will break them up as long as you pay up" Minthe said.

" You should do it for free, but yes 700 drachmas" She huffed

With that, they need the call, and Minthe planned on how to get the King of the underworld. This would be fun

What neither knew is that Persephone didn't like people touching her fiance.


End file.
